


Let's Do It In The Backseat Prank on Boyfriend! (BACKFIRES)

by MeltedIceAngel



Series: Jaemin's Prank Time [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Referenced Car Sex, Renjun is a grown man he doesn't need to sneak in the backseat, YouTube, YouTuber Huang Renjun (kinda), YouTuber Na Jaemin, Youtube AU, backfire prank, consent is attractive, in the past though, it was all consensual, lets do it in the backseat prank, not in this story - Freeform, renjun has camera vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/MeltedIceAngel
Summary: “Come here, angel,” Jaemin said, leaning over and capturing Renjun’s lips in a kiss. Renjun continued to laugh but kissed back, little fingers framing Jaemin’s face as they kissed. At some point, Jaemin purposefully began to heat the kiss up, tongue snaking out to trace Renjun’s bottom lip.“Why are you making out with me in a creepy alley, Na Jaemin?” Renjun asked, pecking Jaemin a few more times before pulling away.“Do you remember when we first got together in high school?” Jaemin asked, gaze slipping to the backseat of the car. Renjun’s gaze followed his before he guffawed, hands up to cover his red face.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Jaemin's Prank Time [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721422
Comments: 10
Kudos: 232





	Let's Do It In The Backseat Prank on Boyfriend! (BACKFIRES)

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me. this was my favorite prank out of all the ones I have pre-written, so this one is getting posted first. 
> 
> I've noticed I write in stints of 5,000 words, so I already have three other pranks ready to go and post. One of them is just, wow. Truly lost sight of that one lol.

Jaemin put the car in park in a back alley, Renjun lifting himself to look around incredulously. 

“Uh,” Renjun chuckled, falling back into his seat. Jaemin tried his best not to look at the camera hidden in his bag. “Where are we?” Renjun asked, catching Jaemin’s eyes. His face was suspicious, no one could deny, but that went with the prank beautifully.

“Come here, angel,” Jaemin said, leaning over and capturing Renjun’s lips in a kiss. Renjun continued to laugh but kissed back, little fingers framing Jaemin’s face as they kissed. At some point, Jaemin purposefully began to heat the kiss up, tongue snaking out to trace Renjun’s bottom lip.

Renjun hummed appreciatively, sucking on Jaemin’s tongue before allowing the kiss to continue. They went on like this for long enough Jaemin found it necessary to speed the footage up, only setting it back to normal when Renjun began to pull back.

_ ‘Renjun made me put a black bar over the kissing, sorry :(,’ _ Jaemin put as a text caption.

“Why are you making out with me in a creepy alley, Na Jaemin?” Renjun asked, pecking Jaemin a few more times before pulling away. 

“Do you remember when we first got together in high school?” Jaemin asked, gaze slipping to the backseat of the car. Renjun’s gaze followed his before he guffawed, hands up to cover his red face.

“No way. I’m not having sex with you in the backseat,” Renjun said, and Jaemin pretended to flounder.

“Why not?” Jaemin asked, unbuckling his seatbelt. He shifted to better hold Renjun to him. 

“Because I’m not sixteen and sneaking around. We have a bed and a couch and any other surface you want, but I’m not doing it in the backseat,” Renjun said, trying to push Jaemin away. Jaemin, not wanting to push his boyfriend even in a prank, backed off with a pout. 

“You enjoyed it when we did it before,” Jaemin said, giving Renjun a subtle wink.

“Yeah, because there was nowhere else to do it,” Renjun said, rolling his eyes fondly. “I’m not saying no, but I’d rather do it somewhere I won’t freeze my ass off or get caught. It’s literally broad daylight.” Renjun said, looking around outside their windshield. 

“Thought you liked the idea of getting caught?” Jaemin teased. Renjun’s mouth dropped open in disbelief. 

“Not for real!” Renjun said, reaching over to pull Jaemin’s seat belt back on. “I swear you can do whatever you want to me if you turn this car around and go home,” Renjun promised.

“Come on, baby,” Jaemin pouted, flashing his eyes as his boyfriend. Renjun fake gagged and turned away. 

“Stop, that’s not cute,” Renjun said, turning to look out the opposite window. Jaemin, finally able to get away with it, sent a silent laugh to the camera. He spewed off a silent speech that couldn’t be deciphered even during editing, but the frown on his face showed he’d changed tactics already.

“Do you not find me attractive?” Jaemin pouted, and Renjun turned to him with a disbelieving look.

“Na Jaemin, I just offered to let you fuck me in any position on any surface in our house as long as it’s not here,” Renjun said, leaning over to tweak one of Jaemin’s nipples. 

“But come on. It’s been so long,” Jaemin pushed, hands over his nipples when Renjun’s hand flinched at his side. 

“It’s been so long because it’s uncomfortable, Nana,” Renjun whined, bouncing cutely in his seat. “It’s already getting cold. You don’t want your baby getting cold, do you?” 

Devil. Truly a devil wrapped up in the cutest little body. 

“I can warm you up,” Jaemin said, leaning over to kiss Renjun again. 

Renjun sighed but kissed him back. He pulled away after a while, resting his elbow on his knee so he could prop his head up. “Are you feeling nostalgic or something?” Renjun asked, trying to logic his way through his current situation. 

“Sure,” Jaemin said. “I just want that exciting feeling again.” Renjun sighed and looked down, eyes widening. 

Another camera spot. Jaemin couldn’t win. 

Luckily for the viewers, Jaemin didn’t realize Renjun had seen the camera, so the prank had now switched. 

“So-” Renjun said, fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt. “You don’t think it’s exciting when we do it now?” Jaemin’s eyes widened, hands coming up to rub soothingly over Renjun’s shoulders.

“What? Of course I do,” Jaemin said, surprised. He had not been expecting that. 

“You still find me attractive, right? I mean, before you were okay with doing it anywhere,” Renjun said, pouting cutely and hugging his knees to his chest. 

“Baby, of course I think you’re attractive,” Jaemin said. “It just could be fun.”

Renjun huffed dramatically and widened his eyes at the camera, “Okay.” Renjun said, turning to look at Jaemin. 

“What?” Jaemin said, caught completely off guard. 

“Okay, let’s do it,” Renjun said, unbuckling his seat belt. Jaemin froze, trying to figure out what to say. 

“Really? I thought you didn’t want to,” Jaemin said, allowing Renjun to scoot closer and wrap his arms around his shoulders. 

“I guess you could be right. It has been a long time since we were this adventurous,” Renjun said, making a point to block how he grabbed Jaemin’s crotch. 

Renjun muted the audio of the next part, too embarrassed to leave it in.

“You’re not hard, darling,” Renjun said, falling back on his hunches. 

The audio came back on. 

“I honestly didn’t expect you to agree,” Jaemin said, completely honest. Renjun hummed and settled himself down, splaying himself out a bit awkwardly. Jaemin wanted to laugh, but Renjun still had that face that made him feel he shouldn’t. 

“Well, I did,” Renjun said. “So, what are we waiting for?” 

“I uh-” Jaemin stumbled. “I don’t have anything to clean you up with,” Jaemin said, and Renjun just shrugged. 

“That’s okay. We can just go home after,” Renjun said. 

“I don’t have lube?” Jaemin shrugged, becoming more and more obvious. Renjun rolled his eyes and lifted himself back up, grabbing the camera out of Jaemin’s bag. “Ah, how long ago?” Jaemin asked, smiling abashedly. 

“Right before I asked if you thought I was attractive still,” Renjun said, winking at the camera. “One point for Team Renjun!” He said, dancing a little in his seat. Jaemin deadpanned in the corner, fighting the urge to complain about Renjun’s laser eyes and his constant discovery of cameras. 

Renjun turned to the camera again and said, “Before you all think we had this amazing, adventurous sex life, Jaemin used to be so apologetic every time we actually did it in the back seat. ‘Oh, my poor baby. Is your back okay? We’re not doing that anymore.’” Renjun tried to copy a younger Jaemin. 

“It is uncomfortable! I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Jaemin pouted. Renjun hugged Jaemin tightly, kissing him on the cheek. 

“My prince, always looking out for me. I was wondering why you were so insistent. You always seemed to low-key hate it,” Renjun said. Jaemin groaned.

“I did. If it wasn’t your back that hurt it was mine,” Jaemin rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, now that I’m thoroughly embarrassed and done talking about our sex life, say your goodbye thing so we can go home,” Renjun said. Jaemin hummed and wiggled his eyebrows, but Renjun just rolled his eyes.

“Not for that. I want the heater,” Renjun said.

“Uh, huh.”

_ Comments: _

**_Dana0411:_ ** they both look so offended when either one implies they dont find the other attractive +715 likes/hearted by  _ NanaMin _

**_SuperHunter:_ ** “you can do whatever you want to me as long as you turn this car around and go home” wow, and jaemin still kept going +443 likes

**_Ke’ai Lele:_ ** my ears my eyes my existence please stop doing these +1,341 likes/hearted by  _ NanaMin _

_ Reply from  _ **_NanaMin:_ ** wHy DiD yOu WaTcH tHiS +1,134 likes

_ Reply from  _ **_Ke’ai Lele:_ ** because I want to support my brother not be scarred for life, na jaemin! … hyung! :( +724 likes

_ Reply from  _ **_Armys no jam:_ ** wow how pure

**_JeNOJAM:_ ** uh. +165 likes/hearted by  _ NanaMin _

_ Reply from  _ **_NanaMin:_ ** yeah. +75 likes

_ Reply from  _ **_Manne:_ ** oh look it’s renjun again +41 likes

**_Karina:_ ** I forgot this was a prank…

**_Ruaa:_ ** Jaemin’s face when Renjun asked if he wasn’t attractive to him anymore :( baby culture

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/meltediceangel (helps pay for medical school)
> 
> poor Chenle. just trying to support his gege.
> 
> Ask me questions: https://curiouscat.qa/gypsyether


End file.
